


and so darkness i became

by everythingspiteful



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Based on my lockscreen whoop whoop, Bianca is dead peeps, Darkness, Darkness Around The Heart, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Nico di Angelo, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No my child I'm sorry, Short One Shot, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, fight me, fml a thousand times over, he's so obviously gay OML, i feel bad, im sorry Nico but you must suffer, nico di Angelo is pure and god bless him, seriously why do I write so much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingspiteful/pseuds/everythingspiteful
Summary: In which Nico deals with Bianca dying and shit.(Sorry in advance.)





	and so darkness i became

**Author's Note:**

> don't kill me

_Crumbling._

The ground was crumbling beneath him. Darkness stretched a thousand miles down into the pit, and he wanted nothing more than to jump.

He could _hear_ them. He could hear the whispers of the souls pleading with him to set them free.

_Like ashes._

Ashes drifting down from the heavens, dirtying the ground and his shoes and his face... Burying him alive in his own hurt and grief and self-pity.

He clenched his fists. Grudges. He would hold the grudge forever.

_Seeping into his skin_.

The knowledge that she was gone, would always be gone, would haunt him till the day he died. The day he let her join the silver, left their little corner of darkness and togetherness, would be one he would always remember.

He would remember her laugh, her smile, the way she ruffled his hair affectionately, every time he closed his eyes. He would remember the long Mythomagic sessions they used to have together. He would remember—

_Filling his head with lead_.

Curling in on himself, Nico cried softly into the deep forest, ignoring the pit in front of him and the calls of that goddamned son of Poseidon.

Percy Jackson. He said he would _protect_ her. He said he would _look after_ her.

Lies.

Stupid, stupid for believing that everything was finally going to change. Stupid for thinking that he would stop hurting. Stupid for thinking he could keep his loved ones safe.

A ten year old kid, crying in the middle of the woods over his dead sister who should've been protected by the son of Poseidon. How _pathetic_.

He didn't need anyone. He was strong.

Nico wiped away the tears from his eyes furiously and got up from the ground. He was a demigod. He would figure this out. He would take control.

_Ruins of a lost home_.

He started to shake. How? How had his life come to this? What did he do to deserve this?

Nico felt a sob escape his throat.

He looked at the shadows of the trees. And he wondered.

Maybe he didn't have to leave his little corner of cozy darkness. Maybe he could still live. Maybe he could find Bianca.

With that, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, felt a renewed spark in his chest. He walked into the shadows, his heart already welcoming the demons that were by the front door. He was ensnared in shadows.

_And so darkness I became_.

**Author's Note:**

> no no i sAID DON'T KILL ME


End file.
